Yamagishi Riko
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the June 2012 concert Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Nomura Minami. Biography Early Life Yamagishi Riko was born on November 24, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 Yamagishi participated in a stage play titled Nettai Danshi, which ran from February 7 to February 17th, along with Kaga Kaede. On March 6th, Yamagishi participated in an FC event alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *'Nickname:' RikoRiko (りこりこ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Reading, collecting pens *'Special Skills:' Badminton, dance, cartwheels *'Favorite Food:' Beans *'Favorite Color:' Yellow-Green *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Kono Machi", "Momoiro Sparkling", "Hatsukoi Cider", "Bagel ni Ham & Cheese", "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Television *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Theater *2013.02.07~17 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2014.03.14~23 Hello Pro Operetta ~Preview 2014~ (Kari) Internet *2013.05.17~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *When asked what group she wants to join, she answered Morning Musume. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. *She is good at badminton, dance, and doing cartwheels. *She went to go see the ''Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara stage play. *She wants try singing "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" by ℃-ute. *She sang "Kono Machi" for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event and her number for the event was 15. Gallery M-09-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure) Tumblr_mhwjhvo1ji1qclfimo1_500.jpg|February 2013 (Nettai Danshi) Img20130113143754521.jpg|January 2013 Img20121228040808.jpg|December 2012 Img20120909135538261.jpg|September 2012 Sep yamagishi.jpg|August 2012 Riko.jpg|June 2012 External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:2012 additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood type B Category:November Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:1998 births Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In